


Castiel the Cat

by Schmidt1012



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Cat Castiel (Supernatural), Drabbles, Established Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Family Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mentions of Blood, Mostly Benny's interaction with Castiel, Pets, Rating May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schmidt1012/pseuds/Schmidt1012
Summary: Drabbles of Castiel's adventures as a cat inside the Winchester - Lafitte household.***Chapter 20: Gabriel (Penta Drabble)





	1. Ojos Azules

**Author's Note:**

> As a challenge, for my lazy ass, I'll try to write a drabble a day. Also, to escape my writer's block.
> 
> \---
> 
> Mistakes are all mine :3

As he entered the kitchen, he was greeted by a pair of blue eyes, judging him of his presence.

There, the thing covered with black fur sat up on his chair unflinching as though it owned the place and he’s the unwelcomed one, disturbing its afternoon siesta.

Without breaking eye contact, it followed his movement with practiced grace, but hidden underneath its calm demeanor was its predatory glare, eyes looking directly at his soul.

He didn’t know what to do, so he did what he thought best, calling his husband. “Dean.”

Appearing behind him, Dean inquired. “Yeah?”

“Who’s this cat?”


	2. Angel My Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny wants attention too.

_Castiel._

Dean had informed him that the cat’s name was Castiel, a supposed angel.

 _Angel my ass._ Benny scoffed as he watched Castiel lazily stretch on his husband’s lap while rubbing its belly. At this time of night, he’s the one who should be spending his sweet time on Dean’s lap – the husband, not the cat who’s obviously hogging most of Dean’s attention.

A little curious, Benny reached a hand and tried petting Castiel, replacing Dean’s hand with his. _Soft_. That’s all he could think of before quickly withdrawing his hand when Castiel hissed at him.

“Your _angel_ hates me.”


	3. Rascal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and the hall.

The hall seemed empty, but its silence wouldn’t fool Benny a bit.

Hidden somewhere in the darkness, the cat’s intense gaze bore into his back, like a predator stalking its prey. He could feel it.

It had been a week since Castiel came into their lives but the furry rascal still hadn’t eased up on him. When Dean was not around, Castiel loved pouncing on his legs, his claws extended with an intention to hurt.

Castiel announced its presence with his unusual deep meow, and like a blur, Castiel already bit his toe and went running towards the kitchen.

“ _Sonofabiscuit!_ ”


	4. Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny feeding Castiel for the first time.

“Castiel, dinner time.” Benny hollered.

It’d be his first time feeding the cat, and he’s honestly not thrilled about it. When he told his husband about the biting incident, Dean didn’t believe him and just kissed him goodnight, whispering Castiel’s the sweetest.

To be safe, Benny watched Castiel inspect his dinner from a distance. Knowing it came from him, the feisty cat ignored it.

“Dean, he’s not hungry.”

Without saying anything, Dean lifted the bowl and set it down after a few shakes. Just like that, Castiel _magically_ found the darn thing appetizing, munching happily. “Huh, look at that.”

_Really?_


	5. Schmexy Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Castiel watching.

Everything’s warm and perfect, but there’s this chill that sent goosebumps all over his back.

“Why’d you stop?” Dean asked.

Looming outside their bedroom, Castiel’s eyes glow ominously. “He’s watching us.”

“Let him, Bear, it’s just Castiel.” Coaxing him to move, Dean rolled his hips while kissing his jaw, his breath warm against his heated skin.

“I can’t do my moves, now that I know he’s there, Cher.” Slowly, Benny stood up, quilt gliding down to expose his nakedness, and before he even got the chance to get off of the bed, Castiel flee.

“You scared him with your _thing_.”


	6. Morning Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny wants his morning kisses.

“Morning.” Dean rasped beside him.

“Good morning to you, too.” Benny greeted back. Lazy Sunday mornings like this must be treasured. No work, no pants, and no need to leave the bed, just him and his husband relaxing. Perfect.

Eyes still closed, he turned on his side facing Dean and waited for Dean’s morning ritual, peppering his face with kisses. Confused, Benny heard Dean making kissy noises but he couldn’t feel his husband’s lips. Through his half-lidded eyes, he saw Castiel snuggling with Dean, getting all the kisses that were supposed to be his.

“Hey, get off of _my_ Dean.”


	7. Weirdo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is making breakfast. Castiel is there.

Fixing breakfast in their small kitchen, Benny hoped that the smell of bacon would reach their bedroom, to wake up his sleeping Dean.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Castiel was staring intently at the wall, tail moving on its own.

 _Weirdo_. Benny scoffed as he watched Castiel’s head follow the light being cast by his spatula. _Huh_.

A little amused, he redirected the light at different directions and chuckled at the result, Castiel chasing and trying to catch it.

“Aw, look at you two,” Dean said, wrapping his arms around Benny’s waist from behind. “He’s cute, isn’t he?


	8. Not All Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is sick, and he's alone with Castiel.

With a promise of tomato soup and snuggles, Dean said he’d be home soon.

“Go away.” Grunting, Benny waved Castiel away, who’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

Wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, he watched the cat stalk towards him, undaunted. Darn it, he’s too sick to defend himself from whatever this cat was plotting.

Glaring at Dean’s cat, Benny helplessly watched Castiel walk on his face before settling there.

“Get off, asshole.” Benny protested, thinking of covering his face but Castiel’s warm and smelled like Dean. _Huh._ Even though he couldn’t breathe properly, it wasn’t all bad.


	9. Red Rocket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Schmexy Time # 2.

“He’s watching us again,” Dean whispered above him. “Want me to close the door?”

“Nah,” Benny kissed the skin just below Dean’s ear. “Let him. Give him a show while riding me, if you want.”

With that, Dean sat up straight and started moving. Even though Castiel was at the door, Benny ignored him and his purr and focused on pleasing Dean, burying himself deep inside his husband.

“That’s amazing,” Dean said beside him, breathless. “Where’re you going?”

“Show’s over, I’m closing… _whatthefu_ -?”

Under the door, Castiel looked up between his legs with his tongue out, red rocket peeking out.


	10. International Cat Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean woke Benny up to take pictures.

“Why are we doing this again?” Head still fuzzy, Benny asked while Castiel was sitting on his lap, his claws digging into Benny’s skin. Two minutes ago, Dean had disturbed his afternoon nap, excited about something he’d seen on the internet.

“It’s International Cat Day, Benny,” Peeking at the camera, Dean said as he tried to find the perfect angle by lying uncomfortably on the floor. Dean loved taking pictures while Benny loved Dean being passionate about small things. “Say cheese.”

Benny smiled, not because Dean said so, or the contagious smile behind the camera, but because he’s happy, content.


	11. Poop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of Castiel's schemes.

“Say, Dean…” Benny started. Out of many things that were bothering him since Castiel came into their lives, there’s that one thing he couldn’t put his finger on until now.

A few weeks ago, he and Dean went to the pet store to buy supplies for their cat, ranging from luxurious cat apartment to cheap, blue bowls. He thought they’ve got everything. But when he was about to clean Castiel’s litter box, he couldn’t find it.

“…where does Castiel poop?”

“Castiel doesn’t poop, Benny,” Dean answered as-a-matter-of-factly. “He’s an angel.”

“ _Dean,_ ” Benny warned.

“Outside… next to your tomatoes and peppers.”


	12. Castiel Doesn’t Ship It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title is the summary.

There, sitting proudly on top of their fireplace, Benny’s ship in a bottle was on display. It took him a month to finally finish it, and it’s worth all the effort. Next to it was Dean’s precious, limited edition 1967 Chevy Impala replica.

Every knickknack there had a story to tell, like Dean’s foul ball collection. His husband had caught his first ball when they’re still kids, while the latest of his collection was during their four-year wedding anniversary. Dean had said to him back then that he was his lucky charm; considering he was there three out five times Dean caught a foul ball.

“ _Meow._ ” Hiding behind their wedding picture, Castiel called, mischief looming in his blue eyes.

“Get off of there or _Dean_ will _kill_ you,” Benny whispered, knowing a skittish cat next to displays was a disaster waiting to happen. And as if the cat understood what he said, Castiel jumped, knocking Benny’s ship with his tail.

***Crash***

The bottle broke when it hit their hardwood floor, scattering glass shards everywhere.

“What the hell happened here?” Dean’s voice boomed in their living room. “Damnit, are you okay?”

“Yeah, the shards didn’t get me.”

“I’m talking to Castiel.”


	13. Neutral Ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny is a big sap.

“You miss him?”

It’s not a question when Dean had said it three minutes ago, barely a whisper. He’s on the bed when Dean caught him looking at their late dog’s pictures. To be exact, it’d be two years since _Jax_ had passed away. And it’s not easy for both of them to move on. Jax was never a dog to them; he’s family – their first child.

The edge of the bed dipped, and there, Castiel was walking towards them.

“Not much.” With a smile, Benny finally said as both of them watched the purring cat get settled between them.


	14. Castiel is OOC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel is high. What could possibly go wrong?

For the first time in many weeks, Benny finally found peace in their living room without being randomly jumped on by Castiel. Lying uncharacteristically mellow on the floor, Castiel was staring at the void, high with catnip.

“Benny,” Dean growled as he picked Castiel without a fuss. “What did you do to my cat?”

“Good gravy, don’t freak out, Dean.”

“Friggin turn him on,” Dean ordered, pushing Castiel towards Benny’s direction.

With no longer five seconds in Benny’s arms, Castiel stirred and hissed at Benny, his claws almost grazing Benny’s cheek.

“Shush,” Dean cooed, retrieving the cat. “I’m here, baby.”


	15. Wet 1/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean wanted something and it's not sex. What could it be?

“You’re being weird,” Benny mumbled over his cup of coffee. On the other side of the table, Dean was smiling goofily at him with a mouthful of pie. The way his husband batted his eyelashes, Benny figured _something was_ _up_. “Do you want sex, or did your cat do something again?”

“No, no. It’s just… can you help me bathe Castiel?”

Sitting in Benny’s favorite seat that the cat had claimed weeks ago, Castiel was staring at Benny with his head tilted a little. Castiel might look all sweet and innocent, but his blue eyes were screaming bloody murder.

“No.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am shamelessly borrowing Monica's dialogue: "Okay, you're being weird. Do you want sex or did you do something bad?" (Friends, season 9 episode 16 - The One with the Boob Job)


	16. Blood and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny dreams of Purgatory, his alternate universe.

The room was dark when Benny roused from his nightmare. Sweating profusely, his gums itched as the phantom fangs from his dream tried to find liberty in the real world, reminding him of the sins he had done and the unfairness of his fate.

“ _It’s just a dream._ ” With a shaky breath, Benny said, loud enough to reach his own ears. He could still smell it though, the only constant inside of _Purgatory_ – blood and death.

Turning his head, Dean was there sleeping beside him, drooling.

Slowly, Benny sat up and four dead mice started rolling off his chest.

“ _Whatthefu-?_ ”


	17. Wet 2/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is bleeding.

No matter how Dean tried to hide it using strong water pressure, Benny could still see it in the water swirling down the drain. Today’s the day Dean had planned to bathe Castiel, but judging by the blood seeping out from Dean’s finger, Benny gathered that it didn’t go well.

“Uh, you still need a hand cleaning Castiel?”

“You change your mind?”

“Yeah,” Benny admitted as he reached out to hold Dean’s wet hands, feeling guilty that he refused in the first place. “Castiel got your finger, huh.”

“Castiel?” Dean asked, confused. “I cut myself with a candy wrapper, Benny.”


	18. Puss in Boots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Benny are watching Dr. Sexy.

“This show is terrible,” Benny stated, brows knotting in confusion as he watched the awfully attractive doctor flirt with the blonde nurse. Doctor Sexy just saved someone earlier, meaning if Benny guessed it right, lovemaking would soon to happen on the operating table – Sexy and the cute brunette patient.

The shows in the city were different than what he got accustomed at the South, where he and Dean came from. He couldn’t complain though, it’s his husband’s turn to choose what they should watch this weekend. Dean loved watching these kinds of stuff, probably because of the attractive people, but what Benny couldn’t figure out was: what made Doctor Sexy _sexy_ to Dean.

“Yeah.” Dean agreed, his head resting on Benny’s shoulder.

“You said you love it.”

“Just because I like it doesn’t mean I think it’s good.”

Baffled, Benny shrugged and returned his focus on the television.

“He’s stealing my style.” Benny pointed at the cowboy boots similar to what Dean had given to him last Christmas. Something clicked in his head and he said, teasing. “Is that why you’re always asking me to wear boots, especially in bed?”

“Shut up. You _love_ it when I’m riding you, Bear.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by one of HotPaperComics' comics.


	19. Wet 3/3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny and Dean finally bathe Castiel.

All wet and powerless in his hands, Castiel looked fragile now that his hair lost its volume, etching his skinny body.

 _We’ll feed you after this._ Benny thought as his mind started to wonder how something that small could cause so much trouble. Sure, Castiel seemed behaved now, but every time Dean disappeared, leaving Benny and Castiel alone, chaos was sure to follow.

Castiel looked at Benny with his equally piercing blue eyes and squirmed in Benny’s hand. The warm water seemed to expel the demon residing in the cat, acting like a holy water, and it took the fight away from him.

“Why the hell are you smiling?” Dean asked while rinsing the remaining shampoo off of Castiel.

“Nothing. It’s just different than what I pictured.”

“Different how?”

“You know… claws… screaming… blood...” Benny trailed off as he watched his husband stand up. “Hey,” The panic in his voice was clear and he didn’t even try to hide it. “Where are you going?”

“I forgot the towels.”

As though the cat could smell Benny’s fear of being alone with him, Castiel started moving with frightening strength, sudsy water splashing out of the tub.

“Don’t leave me, Dean.” Benny pleaded.


	20. Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean brings another animal in their house - a freaking puppy. Thanks to this, Benny is enlightened why Dean brought Castiel in their lives. ***Plot ensues***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a while since I updated this one.
> 
> \---
> 
> Mistakes are all mine.

“Please tell me I’m dreaming.” Closing his eyes, Benny groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Together with the familiar black blur, his eyes caught a glimpse of another figure covered with a golden-yellow fur running around the kitchen, causing a ruckus and… barking. “I can’t believe this.”

_A puppy? We can’t have it now. When we get our call from the agency, I don’t think we’ll have the energy for it. Castiel is already a handful and a puppy like this one needs more love and attention._

“Well, you better believe it, bear,” Dean announced himself before wrapping his arm around Benny from behind, his breath ghosting on the nape of Benny’s neck. “He’s a sweetheart, isn’t he? I bet Sam would love him.”

_Sam?_

A sigh of relief escaped Benny as he remembered that Sam would be celebrating his birthday next week. “It ain’t proper to gift pets to people, _cher_.” Benny pointed out with his slow drawl, covering Dean’s arms with his. Slowly, he began swaying their flushed bodies in a slow rhythm. “It’s a long-term commitment and responsibility.”

“But Sam loves dogs. Besides, what gift did you bought for him?”

“A watch.”

Dean scoffed at that. “Come on, Benny, a watch? You know that Sam and I don’t need a watch, right? That Daddy dearest raised us both to be the next Crocodile Dundee.”

Now it’s Benny’s turn to scoff, smiling as he remembered the wall full of framed Scouts badges hanging proudly against John’s office. “Still… it’s a more proper gift than a puppy, Dean.”

In front of them, Castiel jumped on top of the counter to get away from the energetic puppy that had been chasing him the whole time. There, the cat watched the ball of fur bark at him while using his tail to tease the puppy.

“You’re right. We can’t give this to Sam.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed. After a few heartbeats, he continued. “Well, it looks like _Gabriel_ would be staying with us.”

“Oh, no.” Benny shook his head as he disentangled himself from Dean. “The little guy has to go, give it to Sam.”

“What, I thought you want him?”

“No,” Benny answered, half lying. The puppy was darn cute, and if he’s being honest, he wanted to keep it… but not now. “Look, Dean, any day now, the adoption agency will call to notify us about the baby waiting for us. Our hands will be full then.”

Dean didn’t answer. He simply smiled at Benny, hopeful, before closing their distance to rest his head on Benny’s shoulder. Dean’s silence spoke volumes, the fear of getting rejected, and all Benny could do was to hold his husband close.

They’d been waiting too long for that call and the wait was torture. Maybe that’s the reason why Dean had brought the cat in their home. Castiel was the baby Dead had always wanted.

“Your _angel_ is getting jealous.”

Ignoring his new playmate, Castiel was shooting daggers at Benny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone wanted to write the spin-off "Gabriel the LOVEbrador" about Gabriel, the energetic golden retriever, in Sam's life, please, take the prompt. :D :D
> 
> Thank you for reading. :)


End file.
